Le Vendeur de Supermarché
by Highschool lover
Summary: Draco fait ses courses au supermarché,lorsqu'il tombe sur un vendeur de produits régionaux...Bonjour monsieur,voulezvous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?


**Synopsis:** Draco fait ses courses au supermarché,lorsqu'il tombe sur un vendeur de produits régionaux..."Bonjour monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent pas,tout à J.K. Rowling :)

**Avertissement:** Il s'agit d'un HP/DM,histoire de changer XD Donc bah comme d'hab',les gens qui n'aiment pas les romances entre hommes,ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre...

L'idée de cette fic' m'est venue quand je faisais des courses avec ma mo à Carrouf,j'ai croisé un vendeur de charcuterie,vous savez ces types qui se balladent dans les rayons et font goûter des trucs?La plupart des gens ne les remarquent pas,mais celui-là a attiré mon attention,je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre quand il s'est aperçu que je le fixais,hem :S

Bref,trêve de bavardages,now just enjoy this fic guys :D

**Le** **Vendeur de Supermarché**

**oOo**

Alors alors,le jambon,j'ai,le riz aussi...

Ah oui,le café et le lait!

Ma douce et tendre moitié est étonnament grognonne quand elle n'a pas son petit café matinal...

Je range ma check list,me glisse adroitement entre deux caddies,évite de justesse trois garçons de 10-11 ans qui s'amusent à se poursuivre dans les rayons...

C'est vraiment bondé aujourd'hui!

En plus je suis à la bourre,j'ai promis d'inviter ma chérie à dîner ce soir...

Hop hop hop,un petit sprint tout en élégance et j'arrive au rayon laiterie.

Donc,le lait de ferme..."Surtout pas entier,ça fait grossir!"

Oui oui,j'ai retenu Pansy...

Je cherche deux secondes dans les rayonnages,chope une bouteille de lait demi-écrémé et commence à m'éloigner du rayon,quand je reste figé devant une scène étonnante.

Un jeune homme tente d'attirer l'attention des clients.

"Bonjour Madame,voulez-vous tester le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Les gens l'ignorent,et passent devant lui sans le voir.

Sans se décourager,le jeune homme recommence,encore et encore,répète toujours la même phrase...

Il aborde une vieille bonne femme à l'air aigri et ronchon,et toujours aussi aimablement,lui pose sa question:

"Bonjour Madame,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?

-Oh,écoutez ça suffit Monsieur!Non,je ne goûterai pas votre beurre!Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire ses courses tranquillement,sans être importunée toutes les cinq minutes?"s'énerve la mamie.

Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire gentil,et se détourne sans s'irriter pour tenter de faire goûter son foutu beurre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je reste fasciné par cet homme,presqu'encore adolescent,qui part à l'assaut des passants sans gêne,et qui essuie refus sur refus.

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Toujours pas de réponse,toujours aucune attention de la part des clients anonymes et enfermés dans leurs petits soucis quotidiens...

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Cette fois c'est à moi que la question s'adresse.

Depuis combien de temps je suis là,planté au milieu du rayon à le regarder?

"Monsieur?

-Oh,euh oui,excusez-moi! Je veux bien goûter votre beurre..." je fais d'un ton mal assuré.

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire,et je vois dans ses yeux la surprise de ne pas s'être fait repousser une fois de plus.

Ses yeux sont verts,si verts...

"Oh,non,finalement je n'ai pas le temps,je suis en retard! Excusez-moi encore!" je fais.

Je me détourne et pars précipitamment,le laissant derrière avec son assiette encore remplie de mini tartines enduites de beurre...

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir comme ça,comme un malpropre?

Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces clients lambda qui l'ignorent.

Non je suis pire,parce que je lui ai laissé un espoir...

"Bonjour Madame,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?" j'entends vaguement dans mon dos.

Et je me sens con,tellement con de m'en vouloir pour un truc aussi bête,de m'en vouloir parce que j'ai foutu un mur à un vendeur de supermarché...

**oOo**

"T'en as mis du temps à faire les courses Dray! Et tu as oublié le café!

-Oh,oui,excuses-moi chérie,j'avais la tête ailleurs..."

Je m'assois dans le canapé moelleux du salon et m'allume une cigarette.

"Tu as repris cette mauvaise habitude de fumer?Quand?fait Pansy qui s'est assise sur le fauteuil en face de moi,de l'autre côté de la table basse,avec une tasse de thé (faute de café...).

-Je ne sais pas trop..." je réponds d'un ton absent.

Face à ma réponse courte et mon air probablement vague,Pansy laisse tomber et me fout la paix.

Le seul moyen de s'en tirer avec elle c'est de rester silencieux.

Surtout,ne pas argumenter...

"Bon,on va dîner? fait-elle.

-Hmm hmm,je finis ma cigarette et j'arrive mon coeur..."

**oOo**

Elle s'est enfin endormie,rassasiée à tous les sens du terme après le dîner et une petite partie de galipettes.

Je me redresse,me dégage de ses bras possessifs et m'allume une cigarette.

Combien en ai-je fumé ce soir?

A côté de moi,Pansy se met à respirer bruyament,de cette respiration sifflante qui m'agace plus que tout.

Je sors de la chambre et me place devant la grande baie vitrée du salon.

_Dans la nuit noire,_

_J'aperçois les voitures_

_Sur le boulevard_

_De ceinture..._

_Dans la nuit claire,_

_Je perçois le murmure_

_D'un Canadair_

_Dans l'azur..._

"Draco?"

Oh.Elle s'est réveillée.

"Dray,tu es là?"

Je l'entends approcher dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et la vois plantée en face de moi,me regardant d'un air inquisiteur dans sa nuisette si indécente.

A quoi bon porter ce genre de nuisettes lorsqu'on est pas jolie?

"Hey,je fais,tu es réveillée mon amour?

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas Draco?Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois!

-Excuse moi chérie,j'étais plongé dans mes pensées...On va se recoucher?"

Je perçois une lueur lubrique dans son regard.

"Hmm oui,bonne idée!" elle minaude d'un air qui se veut sans doute sexy.

Elle m'attrape par le poignet et me tire vers la chambre,et moi je la suis,résigné et las...

**oOo**

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de revenir ici.

Peut-être était-ce pour voir quelqu'un qui aie vraiment du courage,je ne sais pas.

Mais maintenant je suis là,et je le regarde,je le regarde alpaguer les gens,leur poser son éternelle question,si mince et fragile dans son uniforme ridicule de laitier de supermarché.

Si fragile...Et pourtant si fort.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'obsède chez cet homme.

Il n'est même pas si beau,et ne possède rien de particulier que je ne pourrais trouver chez une autre personne.

Mais je reste là,à le regarder...

"Bonjour Mademoiselle,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui j'oserai y aller,peut-être que j'oserai lui sourire et accepter une de ses maudites tartinettes de beurre.

Peut-être...

**oOo**

"Oh,c'est encore vous Monsieur?"

Il me regarde avec un air surpris.

Voilà trois jours que je reviens à la même heure,pour le regarder et enfin m'approcher de lui.

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Voilà la seule phrase qu'il prononce en me voyant,et pourtant j'aime imaginer que lorsqu'il me voit il me reconnait,et qu'il ressent un plaisir particulier à me tendre une de ses tartines au beurre.

Il s'appelle Harry.

Je l'ai vu sur le badge accroché à son uniforme.

Harry...

Je peux reconnaître sa silhouette sans difficultés à présent,son corps mince et ses cheveux noirs en bataille,son attitude toujours à la fois enjouée et polie.

Et quand je l'approche de plus près,ses yeux verts m'hypnotisent,et son sourire étincellant m'émeut tant que je pourrais pleurer...

"Si vous aimez tant ce beurre,pourquoi n'en achetez-vous pas une barquette?

-Je...je ne sais pas..."

Lorsque je lui parle,ma voix est toujours hésitante.

"Ce n'est rien,prenez-donc une tartine!"me fait-il avec un sourire gentil.

Le "merci" que je lui reservais ne sortira pas de ma gorge.

Il y restera enfermé...

Mais il sera rejoint par une tartine au beurre qu'il m'aura donnée.

Peut-être même est-ce lui qui l'aura préparée?

**oOo**

"Où étais-tu Draco?"

Je passe devant Pansy sans répondre,m'assois dans le canapé et attrape mon paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table basse.

Il est vide.

Pourtant je l'ai acheté ce matin,et il est seulement midi.

"C'est toi qui as vidé mon paquet Pansy?"

Mon ton est assez froid,je dois en convenir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Bien sûr que non!Pour qui tu me prends?Tu fumes comme un sapeur,c'est tout!"

Des reproches,toujours des reproches...

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Draco!Où étais-tu?

-Quelle importance?Je n'étais pas ici,c'est tout.

-Je n'apprécie pas ton changement de comportement récent Draco.Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Mon changement de comportement?Tu es qui exactement pour me dire ça Pansy?Ma mère?"

Elle commence vraiment à m'agacer.

J' ai changé?Moi?

Le type toujours égal à lui-même?

"Je...commence-t-elle

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,je la coupe,je vais faire un tour.

-Mais...

-Ne m'attends pas."

Je prends mon portefeuille dans le tiroir de la commode et m'approche de la porte d'entrée.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre?C'est ça,Dray?"

Son ton est larmoyant.

Je ne la regarde même pas.

"Tu es tellement pitoyable."je lâche d'un ton glacial avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

**oOo**

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Ce n'est pas lui.

Ce n'est pas lui!

Le type là devant moi,ce n'est pas lui!

Ce n'est pas Harry!

"Monsieur?"

Ils l'ont remplacé!

Ils ont remplacé Harry par un vieux bonhomme croulant!

"Où...Où est Harry?"je parviens à articuler dans ma panique.

Je réalise que je dois avoir l'air ridicule,à faire une crise d'hystérie au milieu du magasin en réclamant un vendeur de beurre.

"Harry,Monsieur?Je ne connais pas de Harry..."

Qu'il arrête de me sourire avec son air jovial!

Où est Harry?

Je m'écroule au milieu du rayon,entre les caddies,les panier à provisions et les pieds des clients.

A genoux,la tête penchée au dessus de mes cuisses,je me rends compte soudainement que des gouttes tombent sur mon pantalon.

Il pleut dans le magasin?

Non...C'est moi qui pleure.

Je pleure pour un vendeur de supermarché.

"Monsieur,ça va?" dit le vieux bonhomme penché au dessus de moi.

De tout évidence il ne comprend pas la raison de ma scène de chagrin.

Qui peut comprendre?

"Ecoutez,Monsieur...

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."

Ma voix est étonnament calme.

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il représente pour moi.

-Monsieur...

-Depuis quand êtes-vous affecté à ce travail?

-Depuis ce midi Monsieur...

-Vous savez où est passé l'ancien vendeur?"

Je suis de plus en plus pressant.

Je me sens nul d'agresser un pauvre vieil homme qui fait juste son travail.

"Non,je suis désolé Monsieur...On ne m'a rien dit."

Je me relève et m'éloigne lentement du rayon laiterie.

Les clients autour de moi ne remarquent pas mon allure étrange,avec mes yeux rouges et mon air désespéré.

Je me sens comme Harry lorsqu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de ces gens-là.

Comme Harry...

**oOo**

Sorti du magasin,je marche un peu sur le parking,pour essayer de me changer les idées,de m'aérer la tête.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

J'ai fait une scène pour un vendeur de supermarché.

Je crois que je deviens fou...

En revenant vers ma voiture,je passe devant un hangar à caddies.

"Bonjour Monsieur,voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"

Je me fige.

Il est là.

Adossé à une rangée de caddies,il me regarde,avec un sourire à la fois timide et malicieux.

"Mais,que..."

Ca y est.

Me voilà à nouveau incapable de parler.

"Je vous attendais.J'espèrais que vous me chercheriez..."

Son regard est plein d'apréhension.

"Voulez-vous goûter le nouveau beurre Vitalis au sel de Guérande?"répète-t-il.

Dans sa main,il tient une unique tartine de beurre.

Il me la tend d'un geste mal assuré.

"Oui,je réponds avec un sourire éclatant,j'aimerais beaucoup y goûter."

Il me sourit en retour.

En attrapant la tartine,j'effleure sa main.

Sa tête est baissée,il n'ose pas me regarder,mais il retient ma main quand je fais mine de la retirer de la sienne.

Enfin,il relève les yeux et m'adresse un nouveau sourire,le plus beau sourire que j'aie jamais vu.

**oOo**

_Voili les gens,finie..._

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant._

_Si c'est la cas,dites-le moi :)_

_Et puis si vous l'avez vraiment trouvée trop bizarre (et elle l'est,je l'admet!),dites-le moi aussi,j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose qui vous plaira plus la prochaine fois..._

_Au fait,j'ai oublié de le préciser,mais les vers que j'ai écrit au moment où Draco se lève la nuit et est rejoint par Pansy sont des paroles de la chanson Nuits Blanches de Benjamin Biolay._

_Si vous avez le temps,écoutez-la,je la trouve vraiment très belle :)_

_See you for another fic!_

_Highschool lover._


End file.
